Currency
Tirian Coinage *Sovereign - A gold coin bearing the likeness of the current Tirian regent. 1.25" diameter *Mark - Silver, printed to commemorate various national events. 1.25" diameter *Penny - Copper. Oak tree. 1" diameter *Bit - Tin. .75" diameter Conversion - 1 Sovereign = 10 Marks = 200 Pennies = 2,000 Bits Floran Coinage *Lis d'Or (Gold Lily) - Gold. Fleur-de-lis. 1.25" diameter *Signe (Mark) - Silver. Horse rampant. 1.25" diameter *Pence (Penny) - Copper. 1" diameter *Bit - Tin. .75" diameter Conversion - 1 Lis d'Or = 10 Signes = 200 Pences = 2,000 Bits Exchange - Same as Tirian Ansemian Coinage *Talon - Gold. Eagle standing. 1.75" *Reale - Silver. Crown. 2.25" *Real de a Ocho (Piece of Eight) - Silver. Chevron. 1" *Peso - Copper. 1.25" *Punto - Copper. .75" Conversion - 1 Talon = 5 Reales = 40 Reales de a Ocho = 320 Pesos = 1,280 Puntos Exchange - 1 Talon = 32 Marks. 1 Real = 6 Marks, 8 Pennies. 1 Real de a Ocho = 16 Pennies. 1 Peso = 2 Pennies. 1 Punto = 5 Bits. Latian Coinage *Ducat - Gold. Tower. 2.25" *Florino - Gold. Fleur-de-lis. 1.25" *Soldo - Silver. Sword. 1" *Denaro - Copper. 1.25" *Grano - Copper .5" Conversion - 1 Ducat = 5 Florini = 100 Soldi = 500 Denari = 2,500 Grana Exchange - 1 Ducat = 50 Marks. 1 Florino = 10 Marks. 1 Soldo = 10 Pennies. 1 Denaro = 2 Pennies. 1 Grano = 4 Bits. Social Rank and Average Daily Income *Peasants: 0 Marks *Unskilled Laborers: 1 Mark *Skilled Laborers: 2-4 Marks *Artisans and Professionals: 5-9 Marks *Merchants and Officials: 10-24 Marks (1 Rank of Wealth) *Gentry: 25-99 Marks (2 Ranks of Wealth) *Low Nobility: 100-249 Marks (3 Ranks of Wealth) *High Nobility: 250-999 Marks (4 Ranks of Wealth) *Royalty: 1,000+ Marks (5 Ranks of Wealth) The above values are typical of a certain rank, but not certain; a character can be vastly wealthy with no noble rank at all and a noble character may be far poorer than expected. This value estimates the personal wealth total salary and or profit accrued daily by a single character and may be split between families, especially in nobility where only the titled person receives personal wealth. A character is likely to have up to 5 times his or her daily income on their person at anytime. A character can generally make purchases up to 50 times his or her daily income. 1 Tirian Mark has the approximate buying power of 30 US Dollars. Example Prices *Lunch at a Cafe: 3-6 Pennies *Dinner at a Restaurant: 7-12 Pennies *Bottle of Wine: 6-8 Pennies *Night at an Inn: 10-20 Pennies *Common Clothing (Single Item): 1 Mark *Fine Clothing (Single Item): 5 Marks *Noble Clothing (Single Item): 25 Marks *Common Sword: 20 Marks *Fine Sword: 50 Marks *Exquisite Sword: 200 Marks *Moonsteel Sword: 1,000 Marks *Cannon: 500 Marks *Light Ship: 25,000 Marks *Trade Ship: 100,000 Marks *Warship: 150,000 Marks *Heavy Warship: 300,000 Marks *Apartment: 1,000 Marks (Weekly Rent: 10 Marks) *House: 2,000 Marks *Manor Home: 10,000 Marks *Small Castle: 50,000 Marks *Grand Castle: 500,000 Marks *Palace: 10,000,000 Marks